Carry On
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "As much as she loved Dolph, she was really finding it difficult to focus on what he was saying. Him being in the title picture was the least of her concerns at the moment, as it should have been his."


Disclaimer: I only own Liz.

A/N: A NEW STORY! Are you surprised? Probably not. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

"I went through so much shit over the last couple of years for them and they pull this crap on me." Dolph growled. "One of the biggest events of the year and I'm stuck in some stupid mixed tag match. Not even in the running for the title. They completely removed me from the picture."

As much as she loved Dolph, she was really finding it difficult to focus on what he was saying. Him being in the title picture was the least of her concerns at the moment, as it should have been his. The ordeal they had gone through two short months ago should have been on his mind. It bothered her that he hadn't shown the slightest bit of pain. What had happened to them should have affected them both. This was a time when they really needed to comfort one another and he was wrapped up in something else.

"Liz, babe, did you hear a word I just said?"

Swinging her eyes towards him, she hesitantly shook her head. She knew what would come next. It had been the same argument for the last few weeks and every time he blew up.

"What's going on with you these days?" He asked, visibly annoyed. "You tune me out anytime I start talking."

"That isn't true and you know it." Liz sighed. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Don't bring _that_ up again." He rolled his eyes. "I just got over it, Liz. There isn't any need to keep bringing it up. Please, for the sake of us and our careers, don't think about it or mention it anymore."

Over it? When did he ever get the chance to get over it? Everything happened so quickly she didn't have the time to grasp what was going on. Dolph _didn't _even have the time to catch onto it. Not once did he ever ask how she was or if she was doing all right. He never seemed to notice that she was quiet, distant, and just not herself. Lately, the spotlight always had to be on him and it was beginning to bother Liz.

"_That_ is a very serious issue." Liz snapped, rising to her feet and tossing his shirt to him. "I don't know how you can wake up everyday and pretend that it never happened. Don't you see that I'm not the same anymore, that you aren't the same person anymore? All we ever do is fight and you never want to talk about what happened."

"What the hell is there to talk about, huh?" Dolph asked, eyes wide. "You lost the baby and that was it. How much longer do you need to dwell on it before you can move on with your life? Pick yourself up and start wrestling again before you're released or shipped to NXT."

The brunette slowly shook her head while fighting hard to suppress the tears. "Nothing but that fucking belt matters to you, Dolph. Our relationship is deteriorating before my very eyes and you don't seem to give a crap."

"I don't care?" He shouted, pointing to himself. "You've been walking around here like a zombie for the last two months. This depression that you're in is putting a strain on us and you're not doing anything to better the situation, Liz! How are we going to solve anything if you find the need to not listen to me?"

A sarcastic laugh sounded from Liz. "Are you kidding me right now, Dolph? After all the shit we've been through and all the times I was there for you, you're going to do this to me? This was an important step in our relationship. We were going to start our own family. I can still remember the look in your eyes when I told you. At that moment I knew that we were going to have it all...and now we don't. Me zoning out from time to time may have something to do with it, but your ignoring it like it never happened is contributing a lot."

The torment he saw in Liz's eyes on a daily basis was beginning to frustrate him. Talking about it wasn't going to help matters for them. Their only resolution was to pretend it never happened and move on. He loved his wife, but currently, her every little movement or sigh was getting underneath his skin. Liz betrayed herself without realizing it and Dolph always knew what was on her mind. All he could do was ignore it and hope she would come to that realization on her own.

"Now wasn't the time for a baby. Maybe somewhere down the line, we'll try again." Dolph finally said, shrugging. "For now let's just focus on what is going on around us. Focus on getting rid of your ring rust and I'm going to make it a priority to get back into the title picture."

"Unbelievable." She whispered, not bothering to hold back her tears. "Two months have gone by and this is your only concern. Fucking title pushes and promos, Dolph. We lost our family. Our son or daughter _never_ made it and you don't care."

"I'm getting sick of hearing about this."

Licking her lower lip, Liz just nodded her head. "Forget it. You don't get it. There's more to this picture that you aren't seeing. I'm not happy here, Dolph! I need my husband to hold me and reassure me that we'll make it." Her voice broke. "I need to know that you do care and that your heart isn't this numb to the miscarriage."

The former champion moved across the room and stood in front of the mirror to start fixing his hair for the evening. "The matter was settled at the hospital. Stop bringing it up, Liz. You're ruining my mood for Raw tonight."

Without another word or glance, Liz picked up her things and started out of the arena. Being there or around him seemed to be an impossibility.

"Liz! Liz!"

To avoid any questions, Liz started to walk faster.

"Wait up!" Natalya called, catching up to her friend. "Where are you going? I thought you were staying for Raw tonight."

"I changed my mind." She replied. "I need to get back to the hotel and get some sleep. Coming on the road now was not a good idea."

"I'll text you when I get back to my room. We'll get together and you can tell me what happened." Natalya hugged her friend. "No is not an acceptable answer. I'll see you later and then you can tell me what a major ass hat Dolph is being."

Weakly smiling, Liz agreed to see her and then headed for the exit faster than a bat out of hell.

* * *

Liz had been missing for most of the night and that surprised her to no end. Typically she and Dolph were always together, making it increasingly difficult for them to spend any time together at the hotel or arena.

"Don't worry about her." Dolph muttered, reading her mind. "We had a fight and she stormed out of here."

"Baby talk again."

"I've had my fill of talk of babies for the rest of my lifetime." He shook his head. "I don't care to hear anymore about it."

"Agreed." She smiled. "Quite frankly, I'm tired of having to hear her name when we're together."

Dolph hated to agree with her, but she was right. Lately, just thinking about her hurt his head. All of the time they had spent fighting had really pushed him away from his wife. That was why he had the woman standing before him right now. At least she was able to satisfy him and keep his mind off the shit fest his marriage was slowly turning into.

"Let's fix that then." He returned her smile. "She'll more than likely be staying with Natalya tonight and my room will be empty. You can stay with me."

"Mmm, I'd love that." She hugged him. "I'll meet you there tonight."

"Perfect." Dolph smirked, then leaned down to press his lips to hers. "I'll see you tonight, babe."

When she was gone, Dolph couldn't fight the smile that stretched across his face. She had really made him feel better over the last couple of months. So much so, that he was beginning to regret marrying Liz. Each day that passed by, he was starting to realize just how large of a mistake he had made.

* * *

A/N: Only the first chapter and the drama has already started. Yikes.


End file.
